


Curls

by Seventysixtyniner



Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, SHLEEPY, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23824474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventysixtyniner/pseuds/Seventysixtyniner
Summary: Adam takes a moment to reflect on everything he and Kenny have been through as his house weathers the storm outside.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Curls

**Author's Note:**

> this is a request from @onewinged-omega on tumblr!! we both gay and in our feelings lol

The tree branches outside Adam’s bedroom window tapped against the door as they were pushed around by the harsh wind. It sounded as though there were people knocking outside, nagging Adam and asking to be let in. Their knocking was accompanied by the constant current of rain, and the occasional roll of thunder. The room was dark, except for when a crack of lightning illuminated the house a haunting shade of white.

Kenny lay with his head on Adam’s chest, seemingly oblivious to the chaos happening outside. Part of Adam wanted to push Kenny off the bed, and shove him out the door and be left to weather the storm alone. He wanted to leave the Elite, and he  _ explicitly told them _ that he wanted out. But for whatever reason they wanted to keep him around. Nowadays it seemed like Kenny was the only thing keeping Adam tethered to the Elite. Him and their tag team belts. 

No matter how much Adam told himself otherwise, he couldn’t leave Kenny out in the storm alone. 

Adam absentmindedly raised a hand and rested it on Kenny’s head, holding him close. His fingers began to play with Kenny’s curls. 

Kenny’s hair was slowly coming back to life. Adam had seen pictures from years and years ago, when Kenny had just started teaming with Ibushi. His hair was like that of a cherub, a golden bundle of curls on his head. His time in Bullet Club seemed to kill it, as Kenny continuously dyed it, then bleached it, then tried his hand with extensions. He even straightened it a few times. When Adam first met Kenny, the Cleaner’s hair was black and silver. It fit the Cleaner, sure, but Adam much preferred the  _ real _ Kenny’s hair. 

Adam’s free hand rested on Kenny’s shoulder, squeezing absentmindedly as he thought about how much Kenny had changed since he and Adam first met. “Changed” wasn’t quite the right word, though. Kenny always had a kind heart. He’d buried it when he was taken into the Bullet Club, but the years that passed chipped past his facade. Adam liked to think it was Kenny’s friendships that pulled him out, but an annoying voice in the back of his mind due that a certain Golden Star had more to do with it than anyone else. 

But that was over a year ago. Kenny had made peace with Japan, and with himself. Somewhere along the way, Kenny had even let himself fall in love with someone who was new, but at the same time so familiar. 

Adam’s Kenny was soft. He was nothing like the Kenny Omega that Bullet Club knew. His Kenny got nervous, and looked down at the floor whenever he felt embarrassed; he got a little  _ too _ excited about video games, he couldn’t dress himself well to save his own life. 

While the Cleaner would give the Young Bucks orders like a mafia boss gives jobs to hit-men, Adam’s Kenny wouldn’t dare raise his voice against Matt and Nick (as much as Adam wanted him to).

Also, Adam’s Kenny had really soft, dirty blonde, curly hair. The Hangman continued to run his fingers through it, stretching the curls ever so slightly before they slipped through his fingers. Adam, completely enamored by the enigma that he somehow captured in his arms, leaned down and pressed a kiss to his partner’s forehead. 

Adam didn’t really think about how his fingers in Kenny’s hair, or kissing his head, would inevitably wake the Canadian up until he heard Kenny mumble something incoherent. 

“What was that?” Adam whispered, his smile soft.

“Hm?” Kenny hummed, turning his head to look up at his partner. 

“Did you say something?” 

Kenny blinked. His head was extremely cloudy, as he was so close to falling asleep again. With a groggy voice, he asked, “Did I?” 

Adam chuckled softly, making Kenny’s head shake with the rise and fall of his chest. “Sure sounded like it. I might’ve dreamed it though.” 

Kenny mumbled something that sounded vaguely like “well okay then,” before he leaned up and pressed a kiss to Adam’s cheek. Laying his head back on Adam’s chest, Kenny gave a quiet “Love you.” 

“I love you too,” Adam answered without a thought. It surprised him how naturally the words came out. 

The storm continued to wreak havoc outside, but Adam felt like he and Kenny were a million miles away from it all as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> comments, kudos appreciated! <3


End file.
